I Couldn't Possibly Be
by Anji Ookami
Summary: Yami has been turned down by a lot of women in his life. One day while walking in the rain he happens to stubble upon someone who will change his life forever... rated PG13 for Yaoi and language. RR {Anjichan} CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. Who Am I?

Okay, this story is done in Yami's POV. It's really a cute one and I hope y'all like it. It is a yaoi story so if you don't like yaoi (male male relationship), then you may want to leave now.  
  
Dedication: To all my sista's in Texas!!! *^_^* You know who you are!! Saakura especially because she helps me think and helps with ideas!! *^^*  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did I'd be rich! *^^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the earth moves 'round and 'round I think about who I'm becoming.. Do I know the real me? Is this who I really am or is there someone greater? More powerful? I didn't know 'til you help me find my real self. The happier more brighter self....  
  
I Couldn't Possibly Be...  
  
Chapter: Who Am I?  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!!!!!!!" she screamed. Tears were flowing down her swollen red cheeks. Slaps me hard as she can and kicks me out.  
  
As I sit there, outside the apartment door, I wonder 'Now, I think I know what APARTMENT means.. If someone lives here, they want to be APART from everyone else.' I roll my eyes and got up. "Damn she DOES hit hard.." I said rubbing the handprint she left on my left cheek. "Itai... That really smarts.."  
  
'That's the fifteenth time.... What the hell is wrong with me?!?!' my mind screamed. 'I haven't had a decent relationship with a woman my whole life!!'  
  
I began to walk out into the dreary day as the rain steadily fell from the gray sky above. I had no umbrella, no jacket, and no place to go.  
  
As I walked down the street, soaking wet, I saw and umbrella up ahead, bobbing up and down. I stopped to think.  
  
'Is that kid, SKIPPING?!?! In the rain!?!' my mind said as I cocked my head to one side. "Why on earth would he be doing that in this weather?" I said aloud and continued walking.  
  
The person soon came up to me. He was a couple of inches shorter than I was and his hair was exactly cut like mine! 'Oh RA! Is my haircut popular or something?' I rolled my eyes at the thought.  
  
"Are you okay mister?" he said lifting the umbrella he was caring over my mopped hair. "Why are you sulking?" he asked with innocent eyes.  
  
"I'm not sulking." I replied looking straight into his orbs of violet. 'Such beautiful eyes..' I thought. 'NO WAIT!! I'm NOT, I couldn't POSSIBLY be GAY!!??' I shook my head violently.  
  
"Are you okay? You can come back to my place if you need to." He smiled sweetly. "I live only a couple of blocks down."  
  
I was speechless so I shook my head yes.  
  
"GREAT! Here can you hold the umbrella?" he asked handing it to me. "My arm will fall asleep if I keep on holding it like I am." I took it with a blush. 'WHY AM I BLUSHING!?!?!' I thought with a frown. The kid kept skipping, making sure to step in every puddle along the way.  
  
We soon came upon the Kame Game Store.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.  
  
"This is where I live!" He had a smile on his face. 'He is cute.. Just like a little kid' I thought and smiled back.  
  
"So you own the store?" I asked looking up at the building.  
  
"NOPE!" he replied with another smile  
  
'Is this kid for real?' I asked myself.  
  
"My Grandpa owns this store. I'm gunna inherit it when he passes away!" he said walking up to the door. He unlocked it and stepped into the deserted store. It breathed a spooky hello as we walked in. he switched on the lights and the shop became even scarier. It was like a mental institute with its white walls and only the one white light. But, soon he turned on the other lights and I became less tense.  
  
"I never did get your name." I stated while rubbing my arms to become warm.  
  
"Motou, Yugi Motou. I'm 18 and finishing up high school. I'm trying to get into Tokyo University. How 'bout you?" He asked putting up the umbrella on a rack and putting away his coat in the closet.  
  
"I don't know. I'm looking for a job, I just graduated from Tokyo University." I began to rub harder so that I wouldn't shake so badly.  
  
"C'mon, follow me." He said. So I did, I follow him up the stairs and into a bathroom. 'Okay..' I thought as he turned around.  
  
"Here," he handed me a towel, "you can take a shower here. The right is hot, the left is cold, and you need to pull the knob up to turn the shower on, get it?" he explained to me.  
  
"Hai," I said nodding my head.  
  
"Okay, I leave you at that."  
  
And thus begins my story on how he changed my life forever..  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~~  
  
Anji: Arigato Saakura! Arigato for believing in me!! *^_^* Okay, I need 10 reviews until I can put up the next chappie!!! *^_^* R/R 


	2. A Day At Yugi Motou's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish.... I wish I had magical powers to make them real. BUT! Sadly, I don't.. Oh WELL!!! ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
I Couldn't Possibly Be...  
  
Chapter Two:  
A Day in Yugi Motou's House  
  
As I stepped out of the shower, I realized I didn't have any clothes. 'Ra! I guess I'm going to have borrow some clothes from Yugi.' I frowned.  
  
My hair was dripping wet and I tried to dry it with the towel, but it didn't work. All it did was make the towel soaking wet and I had to ring it out over the tub. The steam didn't help either. It was so muggy in the bathroom that I had to fan myself to become cooler. The mirror was foggy, so I wiped away to see myself. My hair hung down instead of usually sticking up to a point, not to mention that I was rosy from the heat. My cheeks were flushed and it looked like I was blushing.  
  
"Damn heat. Always gets me like this.." I sighed and then spotted the clothes laid out for me. "Huh? What are these?" I picked up the shirt and unfolded it to see how big it was on me. "Nice size for such a small kid." I pulled the shirt over my head trying not to get it wet with my hair, but that didn't work. It got wet anyway.  
  
"Let's see about the pants.." I held them up to my waist. "Hmmm.. Longer and more baggier. I wish he had some leather, but when I go to the store I'll buy some." I slipped on the pants and walked out of the bathroom and into Yugi's room.  
  
The thunder and still hadn't stopped after my shower. Yugi was calmly sitting next to the window watching every flash. He seemed deep in thought considering his far away look. I just stood there because for one brief moment, Yugi looked almost sexy. SEXY!?!?! DID I JUST CALL HIM SEXY!?!?! I slapped myself to regain my dignity.  
  
I cleared my throat and said, "Yugi. Okay. I've taken the shower. Since I'm the guest should I make - ?"  
  
BAM! There goes the door to the Kame Game Store.  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!" someone screamed. "BAKURA PASSED OUT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Damn I hate being interrupted..' I rolled my eyes. "Who the hell is that?" I asked trying to get the ringing out of my ears. Yugi was already down the stairs helping out whoever it was.  
  
"RYOU!" I heard Yugi said happily. "You probably squeezed too hard. It's like an art, you've got to be careful with it."  
  
'Huh?' I thought and walked down after getting up. I walked down the stairs to see a set of twins! I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.  
  
"OH!" Yugi exclaimed as his eyes set upon me. "This is.. Hmph, I guess I didn't get your name either..." Yugi said looking up at the ceiling. He shrugged, "oops.. OKAY! So what's your name?" I sweatdropped and so did Ryou, who happened to be standing behind Yugi and was making weird faces to the back of his head.  
  
'These people are VERY strange.' I thought raising an eyebrow. "Yami, and I'll leave it at that." I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Okay! Ryou this is Yami. I found him on the street sulking in the rain." Yugi said turning to Ryou but he wasn't there. "Ryou?!?!" All he saw was an unconscious Bakura on the floor.  
  
"Hmm... Nice build, good structure." Ryou said appearing right beside me. "I bet you haven't had a decent relationship with a woman for quite a while considering you're still a virgin.." Ryou said like he knew everything.  
  
I blushed so hard I went the color of my hair. 'DAMN! HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW!?!?!' He kept looking me over and then smiled down at Yugi. "GREAT FIND BUDDY! He's perfect for you!" He smiled and slapped me on the back causing me to fall. I fell all the way down landing on my head in the process. "Oops.." Ryou said walking back over to Yugi.  
  
"Why you - " I began as I was getting up, but was interrupted by another slam. Which was very unforchanted for me because I happened to fall in the doorway's path. "Itai, itai, itai!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the door pushed up against me.  
  
"Oh, Gomen ne sai!!" the person said and pulled the door off of me. "Itai........." I fell to the floor with a THAWCK and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up, OH, I don't know an hour later? But, I know that it was dark outside and the rain still poured out from the dark gray sky. Lightning flashed every two seconds and the thunder continued to pound in my ears.  
  
My eyes fluttered open only to see four pairs of eyes upon me. It startled me so bad that I jumped up grabbing my shirt. My heart pounded so fast I was sure I had, had a heart attack. Sweat poured from my pores and they jumped back startled also.  
  
"What happened?" I asked trying to get my breathing back to its normal pace. Yugi smiled at me and said, "You passed out after Jou and Malik came running in dragging Marik and Seto behind them!" Yugi extended a hand and I took it graciously. In all the commotion I guess I fell again.  
  
'Why am I so jumpy?' I asked myself while Yugi helped me up.  
  
"You're right Ryou, he is a GREAT find for our little Yugi here," the blonde haired man said giving Yugi a noogie.  
  
"Jounouchi!! Itai, itai!!! Stop!" Yugi said smiling. "He's straight! Remember? He was saying that in his sleep!" Yugi said getting away from Jounouchi.  
  
"I - I did?" I asked astonished. They all nodded their heads yes and Ryou said, "you also said to stop a thousand times..." Ryou said sitting on the couch near my feet. "By the way, may I ask what you were dreaming about?" He cocked his head to one side and gave me a warm smile.  
  
"I - I don't quite remember.." I rubbed my head and winced at the pain. I had a huge knot on my head from when I was rammed into the wall.  
  
"Here take these," the one, I should assume, called Malik said handing me some aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
"Arigato.." I said uncertainly. I took the pills at the same time and finished off the water in no time flat. "I guess I'm really stressed out..." I said holding my head.  
  
"I have a question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to..." Jounouchi said twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"What, go on ask me anything.." I replied leaning back against the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Ummm... Well, Mr. Yami, sir, how did your last relationship go?" He said looking off in another direction.  
  
"Horrible, just horrible. She just wanted me because of my money... Well, my parents money anyway." I sighed a heavy sigh and shook my head. "I don't really want to be reminded of that woman right now.." I hung my head and sighed once again.  
  
"Oh, gomen, gomen!!!!" Jounouchi said bowing. I waved my hands to make him stop, but he kept saying gomen and wouldn't quit bowing. "Oi, you don't have to apologize." I sweatdropped and laughed a little bit, a hesitant laugh.  
  
He finally stopped after Malik slapped him across the back of his head. "Itai.. What the hell did you do that for Malik?!?!" he yelled and bonked Malik back.  
  
"Because, you were acting like a baka, bowing and saying gomen over and over again." Malik rubbed where Jounouchi hit him. "You really are a suck up aren't you?" he asked laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP! I just don't know how strong he is so I did that, plus I don't know him.. I also don't wanna scare him off!" Jounouchi pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
"Somebody's PMSing.." Ryou whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded his head. "Hai! I agree. He's acting pretty strangely.. I wonder if Seto did anything to him." he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!" Jounouchi said glaring at the two beside me. I looked at them both then back at Jounouchi. 'Why am I caught in the middle of this??' I thought trying to sink into the couch.  
  
"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked looking into my eyes. He had a look of concern upon is face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I was thinking that it's time for me to go to bed that's all, heh, heh.." I laughed a little bit and Yugi got up just in time before Jounouchi screamed "DOG PILE!!!", and jumped on Ryou and me. I went "Umph!!" as the air was knocked out of me when he landed on my chest.  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!!!" Yugi said pulling him off of us. "Look what you did to Yami!!" He pointed to me and Jounouchi began to laugh.  
  
"What's so - Oh..." I started. It seems I was stuck in the couch. 'Ra! Come take me now!' I looked up rolling my eyes. Yugi grabbed my hand and I felt a strange feeling come over me. It seemed that he didn't feel it because he kept on tugging, trying to get me unstuck.  
  
'What was that?' I asked myself. It was weird, like something had come over me, but in a good way. I shook my head and concentrated on getting out of the sofa. Jounouchi, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi all tugged as hard as they could and after three tries I popped out, flew across the room, and into the wall.  
  
"Uh oh..." Yugi said covering his mouth. Jounouchi and Malik were trying to hold back a snicker while Ryou was prying me off the wall.  
  
'What a day this has been..' I got up after falling on my head. "Itai.. I need to learn to sense things from now on." I said while upside on my head. My arms were crossed with my eyes closed. "Like when stupid things happen, AKA the stuck-in-couch incidence.." I began to laugh as well as everyone else.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm.." one of the "dead" bodies began to stir. He had brown hair and wore a white jacket with blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. He flopped over and groaned some more. "My puppy...." he said then opened one eye lazily. "WHAT THE - ??!??!!" he screamed and sat right up. "Where the hell..." he trailed off as his eyes landed on me. "YUGI!?!?!?!" he jumped up and ran over to me. "Did you get taller?" He grabbed my hair and kept on poking my side. He wouldn't quit until YUGI finally said something.  
  
"Uh, Kaiba, I'm over here." Yugi said in a whisper.  
  
"Huh? But Yugi - OH! Gomen. I thought you were Yugi.." he said helping me up. "You look a LOT like him, sorry 'bout the mistake."  
  
(A.N.: SETO KAIBA ISN'T AS COLD HEARTED AS YOU ALL MAY THINK!!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Sorry bout dat, I couldn't contain myself. BACK TO DA STORY!! *^o^* WOOF!)  
  
I knew I was twitching by the way they all backed off.  
  
Poor Yugi was the one to speak and his voice creaked, "Ya- Yami? You um might want to wait up stairs.." He walked over to me to whisper in my ear. "Because they all have a tendency to be loud and rowdy." he smiled despite the situation and walked back over to the rest of them, helping up the ones who were waking up.  
  
They all had someone to look like them. Even I was mistaken for Yugi. The only ones that didn't were Jounouchi and Seto. Ryou and his lover looked alike along with Malik and his. It was pretty strange seeing them stand next to each other.  
  
"Yugi, as I was saying earlier before they all came. I think I should make dinner because I'm the guest." I said smiling at him "I'm actually a decent cook."  
  
"Um, Okay? Well, follow me." We left the loud group of people and went into a back room. I looked somewhat like a kitchen, just that everything was out of place, and when I mean out of place I mean messy.. VER MESSY!  
  
Yugi cleared his throat and said, "Uh, sorry 'bout the mess. Um, well I can only say, good luck." with that he ran out to rejoin his friends in their social hour.  
  
"Great......." I sighed and got to work. Rolling up my sleeves I grab the nearest towel and scrubbed down the entire "kitchen".  
  
I worked hard for about an hour. I covered lots of cooking supplies, a rice- cooker, skillets, pots, and others. I set up everything and started dinner.  
  
I cooked oden and made rice balls. My specialty if I do say so myself. I set the table and called everyone to dinner. "DINNER'S READY!!" with that everyone ran right in and sat down.  
  
"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!!" they said a dug in. Malik had someone sit next to him, who I didn't even get to say "hello" to. I was about to introduce myself when he spoke up.  
  
"Ne, Yugi, who's your new boyfriend?" he said with a mouth full of oden. Yugi sweatdropped and kept quite with a blush on his face.  
  
"He's not his boyfriend. He's straight, Yugi just found him out on the streets, sulking in the rain with no place to go." Ryou replied for Yugi who ate in silence.  
  
"Right...." the "Ryou Twin" said with HIS mouth full of oden. No manners what-so-ever I'll tell you.. I sighed and said, "Really. I'm here as a guest and nothing more." I sipped my tea and ate on in silence with nothing to be said.  
  
"By the way, Yami, this is Bakura." Ryou said pointing to his "twin".  
  
"And this is Marik." Malik said also pointing to his "twin"  
  
"I'm Yami, nice to meet you." I said and continued with my eating. Then it occurred to me. "Hey, you couldn't possibly be - ?" I began but was interrupted by Ryou, "No, we're not related what-so-ever. Neither is Malik and Marik." he ate his riceball without looking up.  
  
"Um, okay.." I replied picking up my riceball.  
  
We ate in peace the rest of the evening and soon Yugi's friends left. We said our good-byes and I got to work on clearing the table. I was almost down when Yugi spoke up.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch since there's only one futon. My Grandpa took his with him on a business trip." He began to take out a blanket and a pillow from the closet.  
  
"No, no, no, I'll sleep on the couch. It's okay." I said trying to take the blankets away from him. "I'm older and you need your rest!" I said struggling trying to get the it away.  
  
"NO! YOU SLEEP UP STAIRS!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as we played tug-o-war with the blanket. "NO!" I said pulling it with all my might causing Yugi to stubble onto the ground. "OH! Gomen-nasai!" I said trying to help him up, but he batted my hand away. "Fine." He said sternly and stomped up the stairs.  
  
'I think I went a little too far with that..' I thought scratching my head. I went to making the "bed" and also got a glass of water.  
  
'Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day... I just know it.' I thought then gulped down the water and jumped on the couch. "Ahhhh... A good night's rest will help me think. I hope."  
  
With that I fell asleep, not knowing what was to come.. If only Ra could've helped that day..  
  
Anjiburu: SORRY!!!! I know there's hardly ant fluff, but BELIEVE ME, THERE WILL BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, thank all of you who reviewed!!!!! 30 REVIEWS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!! Until then, I'M OFF!!!!!! 


	3. The Problem with Yugi

Disclaimer: Don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!", once again. If I did, then I get to see – I'd get to see………… hehehehe….. Yaoi!! *^.^* Thanks for ALL my reviews by the way!! This chapter is dedicated to my "LITTLE BIG" sister, Saakura!! The reason I call her that is because I'm older (by four months I might add), but I'm shorter. *^^*;;; Also, she spoils me!! Hehehe…. She also helped me out a little 'cause I was stuck… Well, ONTO THE STORY!! THANKS SAAKURA!!!!!!!!! By the way, I changed the font a little bit, forgot to do that in the BEGINNING!!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

I Couldn't Possibly Be….

Chapter Three:

The Problem with Yugi

I awoke because the sun shone through the blinds and into my eyes. I blinked a bit then yawned. I stretched and proceeded to get out of my "bed".

'I wonder if Yugi is still asleep?' I wondered as I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of us. I was about to open the fridge when I noticed a note on the door.

It said,

_Yami,_

Gone to school, going to look for a job after. Do what you want. I'll be back later.

Ja ne,

Yugi

I scratched my head as I read the note then said, "Oh well. I guess I won't need as much food today…" I shrugged and got out the necessary items for breakfast.

When I was done eating, I went and got a shower, all the while thinking about what Yugi was doing. What kind of job he was looking for. As bored as I was I started cleaning up.

I cleaned the kitchen, the bedroom, the store, the bathroom, and every little thing waiting for Yugi to come back. For some reason I kept thinking about last night. The first fight. And it was over a stupid blanket. "Oh RA!" I said and sighed. "How childish could I get? And over a BLANKET!" I started the vacuum up and began to clean the stairs.

I got into the groove of cleaning and straightening everything that I didn't realize how late it had gotten. By the time I was done it was already 8:00 p.m. and Yugi still hadn't come back. I had begun to worry. I was afraid that he had gotten kidnapped or even RAPED! I mean, come on! The guy's practically a little kid!

I had begun to pace the room and all those thoughts going around in my head. Rape, murder, kidnap! I could feel myself sweating. And without warning, the door flew WIDE open!

I jumped back startled by the noise and I caught my breath at what I saw. An old guy with over-alls on and a bandana on his head! He was carrying a suitcase in hand and a smile lit up on his face when he saw me.

"YUGI!!!" he exclaimed running over to me. He squeezed me tight into a bear hug to where I couldn't breath. "I – can't – BREATHE!!!!" I managed to choke out. "Oh, gomen," he said and let go.

He took a step back and looked me up and down before saying, "Yugi, you've gotten taller in such a short amount of time. What have you been doing?" He held his chin in his palm while speaking.

I was about to say AGAIN that I wasn't Yugi, but another slam came when I opened my mouth.

"HEY, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I could hear Ryou's and Malik's voices. 'Oh great…' I thought and rolled my eyes. 'Here we go…'

"Hiya Yami!" Malik said a little too cheerfully. "Yeah… Hi…" I said uncertainly. They both smiled at me, which scared me to no end. 'What are they up to?…' I thought sweatdropping.

"Have you seen Yugi?" Ryou asked with his head cocked to one side.

"Wait! This IS Yugi!" the old man said pointing up to me. They laughed and I sighed.

"I'm Yami," I said introducing myself, which included and extended hand.

"OH!" he said embarrassed. He took it graciously and had a firm grip. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking me straight in the eye. All I could answer with is, "Yugi invited me." I smiled and he frowned. "Really?" he asked sternly. "Yeah…. Why do you ask?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, nothing…" he said and turned away.

"Yami, I need to talk to you." Ryou said waving me over. Malik was preoccupied with the old man.

"Um… Okay...." I said following him into the back room where the couch and TV were. He sat down and motioned for me to come over. "Don't worry, I won't pull anything on you." He said chuckling a bit. I felt myself blush and then scowl. "I WASN'T THINKING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!" I yelled at him. He just smiled and motioned for me to come over once more. I hung my head and walked over to him.

He turned on the TV and switched the channel to the BBC. I can see why considering his accent… It's got a hint of British to it. "Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked turning towards him, leaning in, curious.

He sighed and turned towards me. "Well, I need to tell you about Yugi…"

I caught my breath at that statement. Maybe what I thought had come true! 'Oh RA! Please say it isn't so!!' my mind screamed. "What?" I asked meekly.

"Well, he came over today. He was crying and trembling really hard. I got him to calm down though. After about ten minutes, he finally spoke to me…." He paused for a second. "He was brutally beaten today. Not as bad for him go to the hospital though…. He came running in screaming 'HELP ME!!' and I came running down the steps as fast as I could. He's scared to come home though…"

"Why doesn't he take a stand!?!" I yelled and stood up. "Take me to him…" I said in a low voice with my fists clenched at my sides. "Now…. Please. I need to talk to him." 

"Wait. There's more." Ryou continued and I reluctantly sat down. "What?" I questioned and he continued. "During his stay at my home, he fell asleep." 

"Okay…….." I said and rolled my eyes. "Well, what happened?" I asked and Ryou continued, "He was saying some stuff in his sleep…" I replied, "What does that have to do with me?"

He kept silent before saying, "He said 'Don't leave me Yami' and tossed and turned until he stopped and his breathing was hard. I'm worried that something else is bothering him.." He held a concerned look in his eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" I stated sternly. Holding my fists together.

Ryou sighed and said, "Well, to begin with, Yugi also had a horrible past. His father was abusive and his mother left him out in the cold one winter." He turned his head away as he said this, tears filling his chocolate orbs. "Then, his grandpa came along and saved him. To this day, Yugi still has nightmares about his father." I felt my eyes widen when he said this. "He's always been so carefree and acts innocent because he doesn't want to show us the pain he's going through. Even though I can see as well as everyone else. He's looking out for everyone," he paused for a minute, then added, "Including you."

I felt on coming tears and held my breath, trying to fight them. "I see.." I whispered. "Well, let me talk to him…" I hung my head and thought, 'Well, at least I can give him my support through this…' 

"Yami…." Ryou started, "Do you…. Well, it is only been two days but.. Um… Well…. How do you see Yugi?" he asked hesitating.

"As a little brother….." I paused then continued, "I think…"

"Yugi has feelings for you he can't explain." Ryou stated. "But, he's afraid you'll turn him down. You need to go and comfort him. But don't tell him I told you that, okay?" he said then smiled.

"Alright." I replied nodding my head.

"Well, come on now. Let's go and see what Malik is doing to Yugi's grandpa." Ryou said and got up.

"That's his grandfather?" I questioned. "Is it me or is there a short gene in their family?" I laughed a bit and so did Ryou.

"Yeah. His mother was actually beautiful, but his father…. He was horrible. I STILL get Goosebumps whenever I mention him…" He was rubbing his arms trying to get rids of some feeling that some would happen.

"I see. Well, from now on I'll take care of Yugi. You have my word. I promise." I said holding up my right hand and my left was over my heart. "Now," I said turning serious, "take me to him." 

Ryou led the way out and I followed him towards where Malik and Yugi's Grandfather were having an argument. All I heard was, "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN!?!?!" and "I KNOW IT WAY BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW!!!" Sparks were flying and the tension was getting even worse.

Ryou interrupted politely, but to no avail. He cleared his throat and asked again for them to stop, but once again they weren't listening. "AHEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou finally had to yell. That got their attention. Malik turned and gave us a smile, a little bit weird if you ask me…..

"Okay, Malik I've told Yami here and we're going to go over my home. You might want to stay here and tell Grandpa what happened." Ryou said bowing and walked out the door.

"Good bye." I said bowing as well and followed Ryou out the door. We walked out to his car and he hopped into the front seat and I ran to the passenger's side, opening the door and getting in as quickly as I could. He took off right after he revved the engine.

We took off down the street and into Domino City towards the mansions. We were silent basically the whole time until Ryou spoke up. "Ya know, he does see good in you. Treat him right and don't hurt him okay?" he said without turning his head to see him.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I stared out the window thinking, 'I wonder if Yugi is all right. He's right I shouldn't hurt him….' I sighed.

"We're here," Ryou said and got out of the car. My eyes went wide at the wonder before me. We pulled into the drive of a HUGE mansion. I never thought I'd get to see one up close. 'Maybe Ryou's rich or something….' I thought and followed him in staring at the house the whole way.

"Master Ryou. I see you've come back." A butler said greeting us at the door he had opened. He bowed at Ryou said, " Yes, I've brought a guest please show him to my room where Yugi is."

The butler replied, "Right away sir."

I followed him up the long flight of stairs that seemed to never end. We walked down a long hallway with massive windows that were draped and a picture of Ryou, or was it Bakura?, hung between every window. We came to the last room and stopped. The butler turned to me and said, "Master Yugi is in here. I'll leave you with him." He bowed and left me alone in the dark hallway. I took a breath before walking into the darkened room. The only light that was on was the lamp by the bed. And there he lay, fast asleep, curled up and wrapped in the bed sheets. He was wearing what I assumed one of Ryou or Bakura's t-shirts.

I walked over and sat on the edge, watching him. His chest rising and lowering with his steady breathing. I got up and pulled the blankets up to his chin and re-tucked the un-tucked blankets. I fluffed up his pillow and brushed his bangs out of his closed eyes. "So peaceful…" I said aloud then saw it…. A huge bruise over his right eye. He cringed when I touched it. A tear slid down his face and he softly said, "Yami…… I'm sorry, please. Don't leave………." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. He started to kick and struggle as well.

"Shh….. I'm right here Hikari…. Don't worry…" I said and squeezed his hand back and he stopped struggling and kicking. "It's okay…." I said and kissed his forehead.

He went back to breathing right again and I got up to leave to tell Ryou that I he was sleep.

But right then…….. He grabbed my shirt sleeve, and said… "Yami stay with me….." Right then and there I realized that he cared for me and wanted me around. That brought such joy to me that I began to cry, not because I was sad, but because I was happy. I was happy for the first time in my whole entire life.

I stayed with him that night. Sleep had taken me away about five minutes after my head hit the pillow and just watching his steady breathing made me even more tired. 

Tomorrow…. Tomorrow was a huge day to everyone, including myself. Well, it was mostly about me…….. And Yugi. 

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Anjichan: See? I told I was gunna update sooner than you think!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saakura: Ummm…….. Yeah. Whatever. Just get on with the story already!!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anjichan: snorts No patience what so ever…. Oh Ra…. rolls eyes

Saakura: ……………..

Anjichan: Heh heh….. Welllllllllllllllllllll REVIEW!!!!!!! runs away from a VERY mad Saakura

Saakura: MAD IS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. What A Hectic Day

Anjichan: Don't own Yugi and the gang so yeah ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER FOUR OF "I Couldn't Possibly Be..."!!!!!!!!! THANKS YANA5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!!!!!!!!!! bows LUV YA!!!!! *~.^*  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
I Couldn't Possibly Be.....  
  
Chapter Four: What A Hectic Day......  
  
I had a dream during my stay at the Ryou mansion. It was about Yugi and me...  
  
Kind of weird... We were in what appeared to be a small black hole with Jounouchi, Seto, Ryou, as well as everyone else.  
  
We were, okay I was walking down this black hole. Yugi was at my side scared for some reason. He clinged to my jacket with panic written all over his face.  
  
As we walked Jounouchi approached us crying for some reason, blood on his hands. Then...... Then I saw Seto. On the black floor lifeless. Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.....all of them, dead, not moving. Yugi began to wail, cursing because he did not know what was happening to all his friends. Why they were all dying.  
  
Then I woke up. Yugi was shaking me yelling for me to get up because breakfast was ready.  
  
"Oh, really?" I asked holding my head, and stepping out of bed.  
  
"HAI!" he smiled and dragged me downstairs. Everyone was there including someone whom I haven't even met yet. She had short mouse brown hair and I didn't like the look she gave me when Yugi was latched onto me. I think it's safe to conclude that she likes him..... I think...  
  
I sat down and ate quietly. That was until Marik asked me the most stupid question that made me spit out my rice all over Malik.  
  
"WHAT!?!??!?!?!?!?!!!" I yelled at him with such fury in my voice. I think I might've broken the chopsticks in two.... I probably did. Oops....  
  
Marik repeated himself, "I said, quote, "Did you, Yami, and you, Yugi, get it on last night? It's just a simple question." Marik stated ever so calmly.  
  
"What?!" the girl asked slamming her hands down on the table.  
  
"Don't worry, Anzu. Nothing happened between me and Yami last night." Yugi said sipping on his miso.  
  
"Good. Nothing better happen to my little Yugi-kun." She replied also sipping on her miso.  
  
When she called him her Yugi-kun I felt jealous. VERY JEALOUS! 'Oh no you don't wench.....' I thought and glared in her direction. She smirked back knowing she had gotten me jealous by calling Yugi that.  
  
"I was thinking today that me and Yugi can go to the park. And I was hoping - !" I was cut short when that Anzu girl spoke up.  
  
"To take us right? Sounds like fun. Let's go guys." She said and got up to go to the door.  
  
"WAIT!" I called out, but she was already out the door. "Huh?" I said as I noticed Yugi was missing. 'She is so on my hate list.....' I thought bitterly.  
  
"Ra..... Why did Yugi invite her over here? He knows we can't stand her...... And look at Yami, he can't either. Just look at his face.... HA!" Malik said laughing. "She took Yugi and he didn't even notice it!"  
  
"But Malik, Anzu has Yugi practically wrapped around her little bony finger." Bakura replied.  
  
"If she wasn't so rich I'd give her a poundin'!" Jounouchi said cracking his knuckles. "I just don't want to get sued, ya know?" he said and everyone else nodded their heads saying yes.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Now I see......" I said and got to clearing the table.  
  
Ryou got up first. "Don't worry Yami. We'll go keep and eye on her. We'll make sure she won't do anything." He said and grabbed Bakura.  
  
"OH NO! I'm NOT going!!!!!" he complained as Ryou dragged him out the door.  
  
I sighed and began to clean up. 'So Anzu is her name, eh?' I thought as I took the dishes into the kitchen. 'I wonder if Yugi has known her for long? Seems like he doesn't even pay any heed to her lovey-dovey crap.'  
  
I shrugged and put the dishes into the dishwasher and started it up. "Might as well go and see what they're up to..." I said aloud and went out after cleaning off the table. Everyone had gone by then to keep Anzu away from my Yugi.  
  
Wait......  
  
'Did I just think of him as MY Yugi!?!? I must be going crazy right?' I thought and sat down for a quick breather.  
  
After a couple of breaths I stood up and quickly walked out the door, towards the park.  
  
They were all there swinging on the swings and twirling on the merry- go-round. 'Just like little kids.....' I thought and went on a search to finding Yugi, when Malik popped up beside me.  
  
"He's over there by the fountain." Malik said with a serious tone. I jumped back startled. "What the - ? Where'd you come from?" I asked sweatdropping.  
  
"Over there, discreetly, by the merry-go-round." Malik said shifting his shades and his, I think, ear piece. 'Okay, is he trying to play secret agent or something?' I thought.  
  
"NO! I SAID NOT TO DO THAT MARIK!!!!!!!!" Malik all of sudden screamed. I jumped ten feet into the air and came landing down on my head holding my fast beating heart.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" I got up and screamed in Malik's ear.  
  
"Marik did something stupid! I TOLD HIM NOT TO!!!!!!!!!! OH MY RA!!!!!!!!!! He's in for it now........" Malik yelled then stormed off.  
  
I sweatdropped once again, but laughed as he tripped trying catch Marik. Then I saw Yugi over by the water fountain, with a look of, "I don't want to be here". Anzu was chatting away about something and Yugi's chin was held up by his palm. He seemed very bored considering he looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.  
  
'Okay, time to confront Anzu and tell her to stay away from MY Yugi!' I thought and walked over to them. Yugi immediately perked up. 'Good he misses me.' I thought and smirked down at Anzu. "I need to talk to Yugi....." I said then added, "ALONE." Anzu's face held so much shock and she was about to protest when Yugi said, "SURE!" and jumped right up to my side. "Be right back Anzu!" Yugi said and dragged my off to a remote place of the playground.  
  
He stopped with a halt and turned around to face me. "So? What do you want?" he asked me.  
  
"Well, um, I actually wanted to tell that Anzu girl off." I said as I held my head. I felt a blush creep up my face slowly all around.  
  
"Y – you did? Why in the world w – would you do that?" Yugi managed to stammer out, a blush on his face.  
  
I just shook my head then answered, "Well, because. Yugi I – !" Anzu all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere asking, "Are you guys done yet?" in that oh so sweet friendly voice. Now THAT can give you Goosebumps. 'DAMN HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' my mind screamed. 'AND JUST WHEN I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM THAT I LIKED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
(A.N.: What? We're not THAT far into the story line yet...... Hehehehehe.......... -~*Anjichan*~- *~.^*)  
  
She had that Ra for saken smile on her face and she looked upon me with a need to hunt..... and kill.... Scary. She looked at Yugi then me. I said, "We'll talk later okay Yugi?" I asked then stormed off, but not before flipping Anzu off to where Yugi couldn't see it and only she could. She just glared and did nothing.  
  
Yugi looked bored again from I could see as I left. I just know Anzu is killing him with all her nonsense. I still glared at her as I left them and headed towards were Ryou and Jounouchi were sitting. The monkey bars. Of course they were on top talking, so naturally I climbed up.  
  
"Oh look. We have a guest." Jounouchi said and smiled.  
  
"It would seem so..." Ryou replied also giving me a warm smile.  
  
I smiled back and then asked Ryou a question. "So, how exactly did Yugi become friends with HER?" I pointed over to a half dead Yugi and an Anzu chatting her ugly head off.  
  
I rolled my eyes and Ryou answered, "It's because he was bullied and Anzu stood up for him. It was before any of us really knew him. After that he hung around her like a lost puppy. After a couple of days, she started taking advantage of him. Pushing him around, making him but things for her, stuff like that.  
  
"He really didn't see that she was doing it until it was too late. She had already had him wrapped around her little finger. We came and rescued a little, but not quite. He still thinks he owes a debt to her, ya know?" He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back.  
  
Jounouchi was the next to speak, "Yeah. First it was me, den Honda, Ryou, Seto, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Otogi, and my sista Serenity. Even after all dese years, he STILL clings ta HER." Jounouchi replied with a cringe. Then he leaned back along with Ryou.  
  
"I see..." I said looking up at the clouds. "He's too kind, if you ask me." I stretched out and laid across the bars.  
  
"Yes, but he wants to be friends with everyone. He also doesn't want to make people angry or sad, am I right, Jounouchi?" Ryou replied and nudging Jounouchi's his elbow.  
  
"Yup, everyone who crosses his path....." Jounouchi sighed then chuckled a bit. "Dat's how we became friends!" His chuckle turned into a laugh in an instant. "He was being nice to me and I was just a brat about da whole situation. I just shoved him down and he kept tryin' to be my friend...... And well, I'm here today!" He had a sad smile on his face. "Don't treat him like I did Yami. I'm warning you. Not being mean or anything...." Jounouchi said throwing his hands up defensively and sweatdropped.  
  
'Believe me Jounouchi.... I won't. He too precious to me than for me to go and do that to him.......' I thought then said, "I won't. Scouts honor." I said with two fingers next to my heart. "Promise."  
  
Later that day Anzu invited herself over and of course Yugi couldn't refuse. She had to room in my bed so I went to Yugi's room. Now THAT got her angry she didn't come out for dinner that night. She stayed cooped up in a tiny room all by her lonesome. 'She deserves it.....' I thought then smirked.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked concern upon his face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about stuff." I said then smiled down upon him, which in turn made him smile right back. "OKAY!" he said and continued eating.  
  
"Hey Yug, why did you invite Anzu over this morning?" Jounouchi asked right out of the blue causing Seto to nudge him in the stomach. "HEY! What was THAT for??" Jounouchi asked turning to Seto who kept silent. "Because, that was a rude question." Seto answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well," Yugi began not even looking at Jounouchi or anyone for that matter when he spoke, "she actually invited herself over. I didn't call her. She called herself and said she was coming over for the day." He finished and began to eat again.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked looking down on him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She hung up the phone after saying, 'SEE YA!!' so I didn't a chance to." Yugi explained.  
  
"Oh...... I see." Jounouchi said then kept quite for the rest of the meal.  
  
Everyone quickly finished and soon went off for home. Ryou stopped me after everyone else left. He pulled me to the side and told me something very disturbing.  
  
"Watch out..... Anzu could beat Yugi and you may not even realize it. Keep and eye on him." Then he left.  
  
That hit me pretty hard. 'She BEAT him!?!' my mind screamed and I began to get angry. "Okay......" I said even though he was already long gone.  
  
"I'll go and see how Anzu is doing." Yugi said running up stairs towards the "spare bedroom". It wasn't a real bedroom because it was so tiny, but it did hold a bed. That's it. A bed. Not much, eh?  
  
"I'll come as well. Wait for me!" I said, but Yugi was already up the stairs and in the "bedroom".  
  
Once I got there, Anzu was just sitting there, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Come on Anzu, come sleep on the couch. It's a LOT more comfortable than this. BELIEVE me." Yugi said trying to get her to come out.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" Yugi asked stretching out a hand.  
  
She batted it away, "I SAID NO!" She screamed.  
  
"Do what he says, this is HIS house after all." I finally had to say.  
  
"Fine. Just leave me alone." She said, pushing us out of the way then ran down stairs.  
  
"Feisty little bitch." I said rubbing my butt where I fell.  
  
"It's okay. She's like that sometimes." Yugi said helping me up. "She gets angry a lot. She'll get over it, don't worry." Yugi said reassuring me, but it didn't fool me. After what Ryou told me, nothing could. I will just have to keep and eye on him tonight.  
  
We went to bed shortly after that. I shared a bed with Yugi, our backs were together touching, considering feelings hadn't gotten out, but we both knew.  
  
I fell asleep quickly, speaking no words. Just dreaming. Well, actually I hadn't dreamt anything. Well, I began to hear screams and soon woke up because of it.  
  
They weren't in my dreams, but they were real. They also sounded like Yugi's!  
  
'Oh no Yugi!!!!' my mind screamed. I rushed down stairs and found a horrible sight before me.  
  
Anzu holding boiling water above him pouring it all over his body, burning him. I was stunned for a second then realized this was real. I quickly jumped on Anzu to make her quit and the water spilled everywhere on the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!" I screamed at her. I grabbed Yugi and showed her the burn marks. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!!!" I screamed louder. "GET OUT NOW!" I screamed making her cower.  
  
She said, "He wanted me to." She pointed to Yugi who was crying from the pain. I cradled him in my arms. "I don't believe you." I said in a low angry voice. Get out now bitch." I said even lower.  
  
She quickly scrambled out and I turned towards Yugi. "Yugi, why did you let her do that to you?" I said shaking him.  
  
I stopped when I saw his lips. They were all bloody and swollen, along with his nose and the rest of his body. "Oh my Ra..." I whispered, covering my mouth. "Yugi......." I said and pulled him into my embrace. "Please, tell what she did. Exactly how she did it.  
  
"She came and dragged me – hic – out of bed and – hic – brought me downstairs and – hic – started – hic – beating me!!!" he said and collapsed into another fit of tears. All of the tears dissolving into my night shirt.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get you clean up and get a much needed sleep." I pick him up bridal style and starting walking towards the bathroom.  
  
I set him down on the counter and said, "Yugi please don't EVER let her come over again okay?" I said getting out the necessary supplies.  
  
"Okay Yami......." He said, tears still falling down his cute little face.  
  
"Yugi I need you to take off your shirt so I can wrap you properly." I said and he took it off. That revealed even more scars. I touched them tenderly from behind and he flinched.  
  
"Are these new?" I asked and he shook his head. "I got these from my father about twelve years ago." He answered.  
  
"I see." I said and began to wrap up his arms and neck. "Now be careful about these burn marks. If they start itching don't scratch, and don't unwrap them unless I tell you to. Is that clear?"  
  
He nodded his head. "Good. Now.... Where is that ointment?" I said and went through the medicine bag. "AH! Here it is!" I said holding it up triumphantly. I turned towards Yugi ad his body was shaking. "Yugi..." I said hugging his lightly not to hurt his wounds. "I've been meaning to say this for a while now - !" I began, but was interrupted by him turning around saying, "I love you Yami!!" into my shirt.  
  
"I love you too Aibou....." I said stroking his head as he cried. "Come on... We need to wrap the rest of your wounds." I said and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Okay!" he said and smiled up at me, tears still falling, but not from sadness, only from pure, sweet, innocent happiness.  
  
I finished healing his cuts and soon we went back to sleep in his bed, only this time............  
  
In each others arms.......  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Anjichan: So so so!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? How was it??? GOOD OR NOT!!!!?!???? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I might end it here or keep going.... Depends on how many people review, ya know?  
  
Saak-chan: You better continue..... in a low voice Or else......  
  
Anjichan: *O.o*;;;;;;;;;; Um.... Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe......  
  
Saak-chan: ....................................... 


End file.
